


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanellope was royalty, and Taffyta was.... Well, she'd have to figure that out for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

There were a lot of things that Taffyta hadn't expected to happen in her life. She didn't expect to lose to Candlehead that one time (though she did beat her afterwards, leaving her in sugary dust). She didn't expect for her friend King Candy to be evil, to not even be from Sugar Rush. And she truly didn't expect Vanellope to forgive her. But she held out a hand, a smile on her lips, and asked if she would like to be her personal knight.

"Well, won't ya? I need someone to fight for me."

Taffyta had heard about knights, and she didn't know how Vanellope thought her to be one, but she grinned and nodded.

"Well, you're more of a bodyguard. We are a democracy." She shrugged. "You know what, be whatever you want."

"Of course, Your Highness." She couldn't help but laugh. Taffyta faked a bow. "I'll run over anyone who tries to hurt you. I don't know what those are called, but I'll be them."

"Really?" She jumped. "That's awesome! And it's perfect for you." She placed her hands on her shoulders. "As president of Sugar Rush, I pronounce you to be whatever that is."


End file.
